Love The Way You Lie
by tawryn
Summary: What Happens When Kakashi is asked do something no teacher should ever be ask. Slight lanuage, Implied Rape.. Please review
1. Take It Off

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter one – Take It Off

* * *

Kakashi sat in the Hokage's office; Tsunade and Kakashi were having a stare off. A scroll remained on the floor in the middle of the two of them; its contents could be easily read by anyone else who might've been in the office with them.

"_I will not do what you ask, this time the task is too great and the risks are disastrous!"_ Kakashi growled angrily at Tsunade, "_You will do what I ask you, you little brat_!" Tsunade throw a sake cup at the famous copy ninja who copped it right in the cheek. Kakashi rubbed his cheek; he should've seen that coming Lady Tsunade's temper was infamous. "_Throwing something at me still won't make me do this-" _Tsunade interrupted him_ "-You will do this, you have three days. Shall I remind you… if you don't do this, imagine the pain that this will cause her later. If Sakura wants to be ANBU she will have to pass this test."_

Silence fell amongst Tsunade and Kakashi "_So you're telling me to sleep with my student, either consensually or forcibly by Wednesday?"_ Kakashi glared at Tsunade for any hint that she might rethink the mission "_I got my orders from the elders, if you want to help Sakura you need to take this mission. The other teachers have simular orders, but seeming that their teams have…mingled you're the only one who has a physical side to the task."_ Tsunade said calmly this wasn't exactly easy for her, Sakura was like her daughter and asking this of Kakashi was almost heartbreaking. "_What happens if a forcibly have to take her? What happens then… will you standby as she falls apart, what happens if she gets pregnant."_ Kakashi sighed this is one mission he couldn't finish without hating himself later "_I'm sure by now Sakura is on some form of a contraceptive pill, you are dismissed….and Kakashi if it comes down to using force, try and be nice"_ Tsunade had a tear running down her cheek, she knew Kakashi will have to take her students virginity by force. Sakura might have been a ninja for many years but at the age of sixteen she was so innocent in the eyes of the world around her, this will push Sakura to braking point… the question is, will she brake and get lost in the world of pain and hatred?

Kakashi wondered through the dark streets of Konoha it was well past midnight, he wondered past Sakura's apartment and he saw that her bedroom light was still on. He sneaked up onto her balcony and watched her, only now while he was watching Sakura he saw how much she had changed over the years. She was no longer the weak little girl obsessing over Sasuke, she was a well-trained assassin skilled in the art of manipulation and cunning skills. Kakashi felt like a pervert watching Sakura but there was something hypnotising about her, she was incredibly beautiful to look at and watch everything she did had a certain elegance to it. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time they have spoken to one another outside their training classes, Kakashi sighed when he watched Sakura walk out the bedroom She might've grown up heaps in the past couple of years but in height she still only just would come up to his shoulders, she would be easy to overpower her. All he would have to do is disconnect her chakra from her limbs one blow from them and he would be out of work for a while. Kakashi watched and studied Sakura's movements until he saw her breathing had slowed and fell to sleep.

Tomorrow he aimed to complete the task, whether he liked it or not. Kakashi went back home, he just lied on his bed going over the plan… and making up a few backup plans just in case something went wrong.

The morning light spilt into Kakashi's bedroom gently waking him up, Kakashi felt like crap he slightly remembered that he had trouble sleeping he looked up at the time and noticed a nearly empty bottle of vodka blocked him seeing the time, today will be a day worth forgetting.

He walked up slowly to the training grounds where he knew Sakura and the others would be waiting patiently as they all probably have gotten use to Kakashi being late to everything over the years. He arrived but they were all lying down under the maple tree in on training ground grass arena…. Probably asleep as he had kept them waiting for just over an hour. He walked up to them trying not to give away that all he wanted to do in that moment was to run in the opposite direction. "Y_ou're late!"_ Naruto yelled at Kakashi, Sasuke hit Naruto over the head "_Shut up you dope, he's here now that's all that matters"_ Sasuke nodded at Kakashi to continue _"Sasuke, you and Naruto will be doing a test. There is an object hidden somewhere in Konoha tied with a red ribbon… the test is to find it using your tracking skills. Sakura you will be sending the morning with me in the forest…alone_." As soon as Kakashi gave the lesson outline Naruto started to complain "_But Sensei! Can't we do something more dangerous? If I am going to be Hokage one day I need other skills than being a boy scout… Believe it!"_ Sasuke and Kakashi shuddered why did he always say believe it, he just sounds like a broken record now. Sakura sighed and hit Naruto over the head so hard that Naruto's face collided with the ground "_Stop being a brat and do what Kaka-sensei tells you to!"_ Sakura's temper flared a little so everyone was on edge for a few minutes just in case she explodes, but as soon as Naruto managed to get most of the dirt out of his mouth he and Sasuke were gone. This left Sakura alone with Kakashi "_So what the plan Kaka-sensei?"_ Sakura smiled sweetly at Kakashi _"Follow me"_ Kakashi tone was harsh Sakura felt a bit insulted he hasn't spoken to her in such a way since she was twelve.

Kakashi took off into the forest; Sakura followed behind him being a little cautious he could pull any stunt he wanted to and still call it training. After about an hour they were way past the training ground limits and probably very lost in Konoha's dense forest. Kakashi stopped suddenly when they got to a tiny grass clearing.

He took off his jounin vest, Sakura just stood there wondering what Kakashi is up to. He never takes off that damn vest. Before Sakura had time to react Kakashi was behind her it scared her greatly so much couldn't move "_What does it mean to you being one of Konoha's elite ninjas_?" He said as he pressed a kunai against her milky white neck "_It means I will be able to protect my loved ones and serve my country, no job could be better_" She said as she tried not panic, this wasn't playing around. Kakashi was being serious, deadly serious "_Being a Female ANBU member… there will be times when the mission asks more than physical strength and battle tactics… you will have to use your body and sacrifice your soul for Konoha" _Kakashi said as he got out a piece of material from his pocket and Blind folded Sakura. "_I don't understand Sensei_?" Her voice was too innocent and he could hear the slight fear in her voice. "_You must not scream or fight or do anything. If you do your dead, hear me? D-E-A-D"_ Kakashi removed his head band and let it drop to the ground.

"_Take it off Sakura, take all your clothes off_" Kakashi voice was hoarse and slightly angry, he saw Sakura's body go ridged "_Either you do, or I do it for you_" Kakashi said as he took his gloves off so he could use his hands better, he slightly lifted Sakura's shirt "_Please sensei, please don't_" her voice was nothing more than a whisper but it was just as bad as stabbing Kakashi in the heart, he lifted her shirt over her head. He could see Sakura beginning to cry softly. "_Take it off Sakura; take the rest of your clothes off_" He said as he pressed the kunai against the middle of her bare back. Sakura went silent for a few moments, if she didn't do what he asks she will be dead. She wanted nothing but to run, she knew what was going to happen. She should've seen this the moment she knew she would be spending the day with her sensei. Sakura slowly removed her shorts, she could fell Kakashi was uncomfortable as the awkwardness was thick enough in the air she could cut it with her kunai, that's the answer she thought while he was distracted she could use the kunai she always has bandaged around her thigh. Sakura quickly with lightning speed grabbed the kunai from her thigh turned around and attempted to stab Kakashi. But she didn't realise he had revealed his Sharingan eye, he stopped her arm in flying motion and twisted it behind her back and pinned her to the ground with his body "_I told you not to…"_ Sakura felt Kakashi get off her but she still couldn't get up, her body had switched off. Then the last thing Sakura saw that day was Kakashi's pants thrown in front of her and him leaning down and whispering "_I'm so sorry Sakura_" Kakashi belted Sakura over the head with his Swords Handle, hoping not to cause much damage or to scramble her brains.

* * *

So What You Think?

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I know you probably hate me turning Kakashi into a monster, and I'm sorry if I offended readers who think Sakura's age of sixteen in inappropriate but all I can say is… Have a cup of tea and harden the F#$ up!

Much Love, Tawryn xxx


	2. In My Head

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter Two – In My Head

The mission had been completed, Kakashi had redressed himself and all he could think of is Sakura. He has ruined her life all for the loyalty of his village, it made him sick to his stomach he ran over behind a tree to throw up the contents of his stomach but he couldn't stop dry reaching. This was the first mission in twenty years that made him like this. After he was certain that there was no more food in his stomach, he walked back over to Sakura. He dressed her carefully not wanting to hurt her or even worse at the moment would be to wake her up. He got rid of the blood and semen between her thighs hoping that this would make her freak out a little less when she woke up. After cleaning Sakura up and redressing her Kakashi gently picked her up in his arms and headed back towards Konoha, he put her back in her own bed. He watched her a while making sure she wasn't dead as he did give her a nasty blow to the back of her head but as soon as she started to stir he thought it would be best if he disappeared.

Kakashi went straight to the Hokage, his temper was at boiling point. Shizune signalled that Tsunade was in a meeting, but he just barged in there to find the Hokage filling out stacks of paper work. _"The mission…is complete, I hope you are happy with yourself. All that I ask is one thing… I want out of team seven and reassign me in ANBU"_ Kakashi thought this was the best solution, if he just disappeared from her life completely she had a higher chance of recovery "_Running away are we?"_ Tsunade frowned before pouring herself a cup of sake. "_I'm not running, it would be easier for Sakura… If I just disappeared for a while"_ Kakashi said as he sat down on the nearby chair, this conversation is going to take a while.

Sakura woke up quickly with a fright that almost made her heart stop, that was some wacked out dream she just had. Sakura started to cry softly, if it was only a dream why was she crying. Sakura got up out of bed, but collapsed to the ground when a sharp pain between her legs revealed itself. It wasn't a dream, Kakashi actually did that… Sakura remained on the floor for quite a while before there was a loud bang on her door "_Sakura Haruno, I have a important letter from the Hokage"_ Sakura didn't recognise the voice so it must of have been a ANBU messenger, so she picked herself up from the floor and went to obtain the message.

_Sakura,_

_Come straight to my office we have something serious to talk about._

_Tsunade,_

Just what she didn't need, a long walk to the Hokage's office but Sakura didn't have much of a choice so she had a quick shower and got dressed into something that with hide the bruises over her legs and arms. When she got outside the weather was perfect, everyone was out in the late afternoon markets grabbing ingredients for dinner. Sakura mostly avoided the main streets she wasn't in the mood for conversation with another human being.

Tsunade and Kakashi were just staring at another "_This will crush her Tsunade; she isn't emotionally strong enough for this. I should know I've been her teacher for the past six years, she practically cries when she sees a dead animal"_ Kakashi said as he removed himself from the chair and was going to leave when someone else came into Lady Tsunade's Office "_Oh crap_" Tsunade panicked "_Oh no"_ Kakashi said as soon as he locked eyes with his pink haired student "_Oh Shit_" She said before she fainted and was caught in the arms of Kakashi, "_How do you expect me to teach her when she faints when she sees me?_"Kakashi said looking at Tsunade with a angry glare, Kakashi did have a good point "_Fine, I will give you another mission it's an S-class mission but only after will I reconsider you for ANBU_" Tsunade got out of her chair and took Sakura from Kakashi's arms "_You Leave in three days… I suggest you to try and avoid Sakura till you come back at least"_ Kakashi nodded at Tsunade and Left her office, still very concerned for his students' health and state of mind.

Tsunade waited patiently waited for Sakura to come too, Just watching her you could tell something had happened to her. All her joy and spirit seemed to be sucked right out of her, _"What the hell have I done to Sakura…"_ Tsunade sighed, she give the elders a good talking to later. Sakura woke up, she still felt dizzy but she saw Tsunade standing over her "_I don't know what happened Tsunade… I guess I was just really tired from working_" Sakura had guts to lie to Tsunade, but in this case Tsunade didn't mind. This was something not all shinobi went through. "_Well since you're up I wanted you to come visit me because your application for ANBU has gone into final consideration… you will hear if you have past by the end of the week, congratulations."_ Tsunade's heart sunk when she saw that Sakura had tears running down her cheek "_Are you alright Sakura?"_ She asked "_yes I'm fine, tears of happiness I suppose_" Sakura gave the Hokage a slight smile, Tsunade waved to her so she could be dismissed. Tsunade grabbed a new bottle of Sake, this week will be a very long week indeed

Two weeks came and went, the whole village was a buzz of the news that their Hokage's apprentice had been accepted in the elite ranks of ANBU. There were banners of pink and white displayed all over Konoha, but yet since Sakura's inauguration she has barely seen outside in the village. Sakura remained in her bed, not wishing to do anything but sleep. Naruto and Sasuke came and visited by breaking into her apartment but they didn't get a single word out of her so they left in peace, perhaps in a day or two she will come around. But she didn't, all she did was cry into her pillow. Kakashi arrived back that afternoon; everyone welcomed him back and kept asking him if he had seen Sakura he just said no politely, trying not to give them the idea that he was panicking on the inside, if nobody has seen her, what has happened had she snapped?. He went straight To Tsunade to inform her about the successful completion of his mission. Kakashi was dripping blood everywhere but he would rather die than visit the hospital and run the risk of seeing Sakura one of the frost places people should look if they haven't seen her.

He went into her office to find Tsunade passed out on her desk "_Madam Hokage_?" Kakashi gently poked her arm, Tsunade grumbled and cursed at whoever just woke her up. _"Oh Kakashi it's you, I was wondering when you will be back_" she said, Kakashi passed her his mission report. She glanced at the report before placing it in the 'to look at' pile of work on her desk. _"Go get yourself stitched up; you're bleeding all over my new floor."_ Tsunade cringed when she saw the very painful slice across Kakashi's chest "_I'd rather not-"_ Tsunade interrupted Kakashi _"Sakura's been prompted to ANBU… She hasn't been seen for over a week. So I don't think you will run into her anytime soon"_ Tsunade said as she pushed the bottles of Sake off her desk onto the ground. "_Has she gone missing on a mission…or has she left us?_" Kakashi didn't truly understand when Tsunade told him that Sakura had been missing for a week "_No, she hasn't even been sent on a mission… she hasn't been seen outside her apartment. Naruto told me all she does in lye in her bed, crying"_ Both of their faces went dark with grief, Sakura had been broken. His bright and bubbly student of six years in now wasting away over something no one would ever wish been done to another human being.

"_What shall we do? We can't just watch her waste away Hokage-sama_" Kakashi had to do something it was own damn fault that she is in this state. "_There's no need, Ino has just informed me just before you came in… Sakura's in the hospital"_ Before Tsunade could finish her sentence Kakashi was gone. "_That stupid idiot, he's going to get killed if she sees him"_ Tsunade grabbed her coat and run out the office to try and intercept Kakashi before he did something stupid.

But she wasn't as fast as she used to be when she was younger, she found Kakashi waiting outside Sakura's room looking in on her. Ino was right next to him; Naruto and Sasuke were sitting down on the chairs in her room. Tsunade approached Kakashi and was ready to drag him kicking and screaming out of the hospital but then Sakura's doctor approached the group. "_Miss Haruno is certainly luckily, if Miss Ino didn't take her to the hospital she would have certainly died, especially in her condition"_ Tsunade signalled for Sasuke and Naruto to leave, Ino went back to her nursing duties. Leaving Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura's doctor alone "_What do mean, 'especially in her condition_" Kakashi questioned the doctor "_Oh sorry, Miss Haruno is pregnant_" The doctor smiled and walked away to attend his other patients. Little did they know Sakura was watching them _"This whole fucked up situation is you're damn fault, you and the elders. Sakura is pregnant and she just wants to lie down and die. You should've listened to me when I told you this was a disastrous idea, now she is pregnant and disgusted at the very sight off me all because of your damn orders!"_ Kakashi was furious Sakura was pregnant with his bastard child, a rape baby and all she wants to is to die. This was too much for anyone especially the sensitive type like Sakura. Sakura heard every word. Konoha had betrayed her, now she was pregnant with her teacher child out of force

She was outraged over what she was overhearing she threw up next to her bed, Tsunade and Kakashi heard her choking and rushed into her room. They just realised that she had probably heard their entire convocation, "GET OUT!" She screamed at the both of them, Sakura picked herself out her bed she collapsed on the ground for a few moments before picking herself up. Kakashi braced himself Sakura was bad enough when she was just slightly annoyed but now she was violently shaking out of fury. Sakura picked up the hospital bed and threw it at Kakashi and Tsunade, but it only hit Tsunade and pinned her against the wall. "GET AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Sakura threatened Kakashi, who backed away slowly. Sakura threw her heart monitor at the window smashing it, she hopped up on the ledge _"Out of all the evil men I have come to know… I never would've thought you would be the worst…Kakashi Hatake"_ before he could blink Sakura was gone.

Kakashi stood in awe for a few moments, before he realised Tsunade was swearing at him for not removing the bed which was painfully pining her against the cement wall. "_You told me she is on a contraceptive pill!_" Kakashi growled at Tsunade as he removed the bed "_She is, I don't understand how she got pregnant, Sakura works like clockwork I see her every day in the morning taking the pill with her morning coffee"_ Tsunade still couldn't believe it, let alone her apprentice pinned her against the wall with a hospital bed "T_his whole situation is one whole cockup, you need to go find Sakura and rationalise with her"_ Tsunade said as she removed a small piece of the bed frame from her arm. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

A few kilometres outside Konoha Sakura huddled under a large tree. She didn't know what to do, she detested the whole lot of them. How could they do this to her, she was pregnant she thought she would be married and have the house with white picket fence but no life was a bitch to her at the moment. She wouldn't get rid of the baby but how long could she run for? She had nowhere else to go. She mustn't let them get to her, they can't be let in her head.


	3. Last Day On Earth

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter Three- Last Day On Earth

* * *

Tracking down Sakura would be a task Kakashi shouldn't take lightly, when Sakura didn't want to be found she certainly made things difficult to find her. She knew Kakashi's tracking habits; she knew all the tricks of evading him for a while at least. But if he reveals his Sharingan eye she will have to rely on her speed and strength to out run him. He remembered when she was little at the academy she used to cause all kinds of hell when the other students teased her, she would just disappear into thin air. Causing the teachers at the academy a very large heart attack, Sakura hated confrontation so when Kakashi does manage to track her down he will probably have to tie her up to a tree or pin her to the ground.

Sakura woke up that morning to the sounds of the birds chirping in the tree above her. She regained her strength running most of last night took most of energy out of her. She stood up slowly due to the lack of food she was feeling slightly faint, she thought be slightly pregnant wasn't helping either. After a few moments listening and watching the surroundings around her she decided it was safe to carry on, she decided to keep her pace at a walk for now. She knew she was lost… so if she was lost perhaps it would be harder to find her. It was about lunch time when Sakura's hunger got the best of her, she found a small lake. Fish wasn't her most favourite food but she didn't have much of a menu, plus the cool spring water would surely relax her just a bit. Before jumping in Sakura glanced at herself at the water's edge, her reflection didn't please her she looked like a forest hermit with bits of leaves and twigs tangled in her rosie pink hair. She removed the only she thing she had on her, the ridiculously irritating hospital gown and dove into the water. The coldness of the water took the breath away from her; this water must've come from the mountains in the distance. Sakura held her breath and sunk down to the bottom of the shallow late, she watched the fish swim over the top of her and the suns rippling reflection. She felt at peace at the bottom of the lake, everything was silent. But she realised she had to catch one of those slippery fish so she stalked a small school. She caught two fish, which was defiantly enough for her. She threw the fish on the bank and grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed herself. Little did she know someone had been watching her the entire time.

Kakashi was only just a kilometre outside of Konoha, when he found Sakura's tracks. With the help of his nin dogs they were only able to track her to where she first made a rest stop. The dogs couldn't find Sakura's scent. "_If Sakura is pregnant…with your child… all she will smell like, is you_" Bull nudged Kakashi's arm "_You're the only one who can find her… we can't help you, not this time"_ the dog said as he growled at the others who were goofing around. Kakashi punched a nearby tree out of rage, he will never be able to find Sakura without his dogs.

Sakura got a small fire going and was cooking the fish when she heard a twig snap behind her, she whirled around and nearly passed out when she saw who was standing directly in front of her _"Hello Sakura"_ His tall pale body was still the same, even though she hasn't seen him for nearly four years "SAI!" She screamed in delight before tackling him to the ground "_Well it's good to see you too Sakura"_ he smiled at her "_What on earth are you doing all the way out here?"_ She asked Sai "_well... I could ask the same for you_" Sai said looking at Sakura's hospital robe "_I live out here Sakura, I'm not a ninja for Fire country any longer_" He said, Sakura slightly chuckled "_Since when did you stop being ninja, I remember you when I first met you… you killed a lot of birds that day, we all thought you were some kind of a emotionless serial killer"_ Sakura gave him a quizzical look, she wanted an explanation. Sai gave a hint to her "_Take a look at my left leg…"_ He said quietly, Sakura lifted up his pant leg. What she saw sent a harsh shiver down her spine. What she remembered of a very defined muscular leg but it was no longer there, in its place was a metal titanium prosthetic leg.

After destroying a number of trees Kakashi stood in the newly formed clearing, if would be damned if he can't find Sakura after all she is pregnant with his baby, helping her is all he could ask for. He continued on the path where his dogs told him she was heading in. He just went as fast as he could he wanted to find her and bring her back to Konoha, he needed to find her.

Sai told Sakura how he lost his leg in a liaison mission, he took a nasty blow to his leg by an enemy ninja he tore the main artery and severed the nerves. So he knew his leg was gone even before they managed to get him back to Konoha. "_Sakura, I have told you my story… What are you doing so far from home?"_ Sai asked her, since Sakura was still pinning him to the ground he could feel her shudder in discomfort. He slightly pushed her back so he could sit up and so Sakura was still his lap _"What's happened Sakura?"_ he placed his delicate artistic hand on her shoulder "_Konoha betrayed me, Tsunade and Kakashi can go hang themselves for what they said 'they had to do' I escaped so now I am here… sixteen years old…pregnant…and nowhere to go"_ A tear escaped from Sakura's eye _"Pregnant?-"_ Sakura interrupted Sai "_it wasn't voluntary…"_ Sai didn't know what to say, what the hell was Tsunade thinking? "_Kakashi-sensei is…the father?"_ Sai suspicions were found correct when Sakura started to cry; Sai pulled her into her chest and just held her. She was hurt so deeply all she needed was a friend and a whole lot of comfort.

"_Sakura? You can come stay with me for a while, I'd rather you stay with me than stay out here by yourself. I might not have much, but what's mine is yours"_ He smiled at her, trying to at least cheer her up for the moment. "_Sai I can't ask you of that, Konoha has probably got a team out looking for me"_ Sakura said as she wiped the remaining tears with the back of her hand "_You will be protected in my village, trust me."_ Sai said as he removed a twig from Sakura's hair. He still couldn't believe what Sakura had just told him, but most of all he couldn't believe how much his Sakura had changed in the past four years. Last time he saw her, her hair was only begging to grow itself out from her constantly cutting it since the exams But now her hair was past her waist. She was still small compared to him, she still had a frame of a child. But he could tell that she was more of a woman than a girl.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was plagued by people asking her where Sakura is. The best excuse she could come up with is that Sakura has gone on vocation. But Ino, Sasuke and Naruto knew something else was behind Sakura's disappearance, since the three were the only ones who knew Sakura had been in hospital. Ino had more of a concern for her friend, when she went over to Sakura's apartment Sakura was just lying in her bed in a vegetated state. Ino went all over Sakura's apartment for any hint behind her friends recent emotional downfall, she found absolutely nothing in her apartment hinting the reason behind why she is acting the way she is. But when she went into Sakura's bathroom, the walls were littered in punch holes, the mirror had been smashed into a thousand pieces. All that she could see that could explain why Sakura has become a bed ridden zombie was a small pile of seven white sticks, pregnancy tests. All of them had the same result on them 'positive'. Now Sakura had disappeared, Kakashi had gone after her… she was missing some vital information.

Sai and Sakura were walking towards his village; Sai had one arm slung around her waist. Both of them were just causally talking and listening to the forest life around them, but something happened and Sakura collapsed to the ground in pain. Sai panicked, he had no idea what had caused her collapsed he looked around them and saw no one. The pain was unbearable for Sakura it felt like someone was removing her intestine while she was still awake, she looked at her body but found nothing… until she spotted blood stains building between her legs.

Wind came and swept leaves into Kakashi's face, but all he could smell was blood… a lot of blood. He removed his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye he looked up ahead and saw the outline of two figures one collapsed on the ground…Sakura.

"_Sai, I know what's happening… is your village close?"_ Sakura said, trying not to scream in pain. She didn't want to attract anyone else to this. "_It's only a few hundred metres…"_ Sai said as he picked Sakura up his arms "_I'll take you to the doctor, he will sort this out_" Sai smiled at Sakura, he was sure this doctor would know what to do. After running most of the way, just outside his village gates he felt a familiar presence. Sai yelled for help, a young man came out. Sai told him to take Sakura to the doctor as it was an immediate emergency. The young Man took Sakura away. Sai remained outside the gates for the ninja to show himself.

"_Kakashi-sensei, Show yourself!"_ Sai demanded the infamous copy ninja jumped to ground from the surrounding forest. "_What have you done with Sakura, Sai_?" Kakashi was angry he was so close to getting Sakura back, but another ex-student of his was standing in the way "_I haven't done anything, by the looks of it I would've said she was miscarrying…your baby you forced a pon her_" Sai prepared himself for Kakashi to attack him, but he didn't. Kakashi just fell to the ground "_I had no choice Sai, I didn't do what I did… Someone else would've done the same thing_." Kakashi said as he shook with anger "_I was told she wouldn't get pregnant, I wish I didn't do what I did. But I was sent away after… I thought she would've recovered just a fraction. I didn't even know she was pregnant until she was in hospital_" Kakashi looked up at Sai, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to ripped Kakashi head off "_You hurt Sakura! I would kill you, I should kill you … but then it seems like you are suffering more alive and dying would release you from the torment you caused for yourself"_

"_I want to help Sakura, I want to help her and see that eventually might forgive me for what I have done. If she is carrying my child, I have a solemn duty to protect her from everything else that could possibly hurt her" _Kakashi pleaded with Sai "_No, Sakura will remain here with me… you will turn back to Konoha. As for the baby… it will never know its father, if it lives at all_" Sai had a group of heavily armed ninja behind him, missing ninja and some injured ninja standing right behind him Blocking Kakashi's approach to the village. _"Till my last day on earth… I will promise you I shall be back eventually. Don't forgot I have Naruto and Sasuke behind me as well as other top ranking nin-"_ Sai coughed sarcastically interrupting Kakashi _"-Do you think that they will help you, when they learn how the situation came about"_ Sai had a point, no one could help Kakashi. If the truth was revealed the Hokage wouldn't be able to stop the entire village from putting Kakashi's head on a spike.

Kakashi turned around and walked off in the direction of Konoha, there's nothing he could do for Sakura now. It was all up to her… Kakashi prayed in his head that his child, their child lived and for perhaps one day that Sakura will forgive him and return back to Konoha… Where she belongs.

* * *

**Please Review,**

**I bet You never saw that coming! :)**

**I sense this is another Cliffy :o What will happen to Sakura? Does her baby live?**

**Much love, Tawryn xx**


	4. Little Mai

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter four-Little Mai

* * *

It had been eight months, eight months of not knowing if she was alive or dead…. If he was a father… or if his baby was buried somewhere in a shallow grave somewhere out in the wilds. He had seen everything revolve around him as if nothing had changed; Naruto and Sasuke gave up quickly looking for Sakura after finding that their own Hokage lied to them. Which left Kakashi gutted to see his students left to mourn for Sakura's disappearance when he knew where she was, but he didn't want to reveal the situation that put her there in the first place. Kakashi felt ashamed of himself his entire life he has put the mission first, above all other needs and personal feelings. But now this whole cock up has cost him everything he had, Tsunade sent him off to ANBU but they sent him back saying he isn't emotionally stable…so Tsunade hasn't given him a mission in four months. He spent the entire time drinking and picking fights with other people who wanted nothing more than to check if he ok.

Ino was persistent in knowing what the reason for Sakura's abrupt departure was; she was Sakura's best friend she never mentioned leaving or having a guy in her life and Ino was left out of the loop when it came to Sakura's pregnancy. Every time she approached Lady Tsunade all she got was verbal abuse and threats to kick her out of Konoha, both Tsunade and Kakashi had let guilt consume them… the elders were expecting Tsunade to step down as Hokage any day now. But before she would step down she needed to do something about Kakashi, his alcoholic ways and drunken fighting was ruining him and he was the only one who could fill the position as Hokage successfully… he might have turned down offers in the past, but she had a feeling if she got his drunken ass into Rehab away from Konoha…or she gets Sakura back, with an offer she could not refuse then Kakashi would take up the position as Hokage.

"_Will you shut that thing up!_" Sakura snarled at Sai who was trying desperately to quieten the newly born baby, "_Sakura…she needs her mother, there's only so much I can do_" Sai pleaded with Sakura; Ever since the baby was born Sakura wanted nothing to do with her daughter. She wouldn't even name her so Sai gave her the name Mai, as she was a truly cute and bubbly baby. Sai over the past week had been looking after Mai, Sakura had become violent towards the youngster and was deemed unsafe as Sakura would let Mai cry for hours on end. Sakura just stayed in her room in Sai's house barely doing anything… just getting her to eat and keep her fluids up was hard enough. Sakura's sanity was hanging by a thread, now she had a daughter she never wanted. Every time she looks at her all she sees in Kakashi, the man that took the last innocence she had. _"Sakura…I'm going to send Mai… back to Konoha, it would be the best for the both of you…_" Sai said as he placed Mai in her cot, He looked at Sakura who was only staring out the window showing no emotion, not even a hint of being human. Sai thought even him saying that he was sending Mai to Konoha would bring Sakura back to her senses, but Sakura remained unnaturally aloof with the world. Locked in her head, her own world of darkness and insanity. Sai sent a messenger bird first to let Tsunade that he was coming

_Hokage-sama_

_I have something Kakashi-senpai will want to see, I shall be in your office first light tomorrow morning._

_Sai,_

Tsunade was practically passed out from drinking when a scribble bird came crashing through her window. She took the message off the bird that then disintegrated on her desk, she glanced of the contents thoroughly as she was presuming it was a mission statement from a private party. She had no idea what Sai would've had that Kakashi wanted, unless Sai's artistic skills have gone more into the adult range. Tsunade thought of not warning Kakashi and just to get him early tomorrow morning with a few ANBU officers.

That Morning came slowly for Kakashi who for the last twelve hours has stared at his ceiling above his couch. He barely realised that there were two figures standing over him _"Is he dead?"_ the stranger in the Fox mask asked as he poked Kakashi in the arm _"no, he isn't dead you idiot… he's just wasted_" said the other figure with the Cougar mask Kakashi recognised the two voices. "_What on earth are you doing here? Naruto and Sasuke… I suggest to you that you should leave_" Kakashi's voice was hoarse and dry like he had been smoking a dozen packets of cigarettes a day. "_Sorry Sensei, but we have orders to get your lousy ass over to the Hokage as soon as possible._" Naruto said in unison with Sasuke. "_Is there a reason?-"_ Kakashi asked but Sasuke quickly interrupted him_ "We weren't told anything, but of what Ino told me… Sai has something for you_" Sasuke's face darkened, Kakashi had a bit of a panic attack. Did Sai tell Ino who then told Sasuke? Kakashi had to get his ass down there… but first a quick shower and shave, he felt and smelt like death. It also gave him a bit of time to wonder, how on earth did Sasuke and Naruto become ANBU without him noticing?

Sai waited out in the village until he was sent a signal from Tsunade, she told him she needs to give a stern talking to Kakashi. He enjoyed being back in Konoha he walked all through the morning farmers markets. Tsunade quickly organised everything she throw all her Sake bottles out the window. By the time Kakashi entered her office everything was spotless and clean "_Where is Sai?"_ Kakashi asked, he sat down on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk knowing he wasn't going anywhere until they sorted this situation out. "_He will be here when I want him to be here, firstly I need to talk to you" _Tsunade glanced across at Kakashi

At first sight of him she could tell he had been drinking large quantities of alcohol. His eyes were terribly blood shot and his normal perfect skin was more dirty and slightly yellowing, better check his liver when it came to his physical due next month _"What Sai has… is greatly important, you need to promise me that you will stop acting like you are, so I am sending you off to rehab in waterfall country_" Tsunade said as she was signing some release forms in front of her "_But waterfall country has…bugs, I hate bugs"_ Kakashi sighed, he knew he needed helped and found it a bit strange that Tsunade is sending him away _"You will be going, it will prepare you for the coming months" _she said looking Kakashi directly in the eyes "_What will be happening… someone dying?_" Kakashi said as he uncomfortably shifted his weight in the chair causing it to squeak loudly "_I'm stepping down as Hokage… naming you as the successor to be Hokage_" Tsunade said with a satisfied smile, Kakashi stated in awe at Lady Tsunade not realising his weight in the chair changed which caused him to fall to the ground "_I cannot be Hokage_-" Tsunade interrupted him, obviously he had struck a nerve _"You must be the Hokage! You are going to Hokage, Naruto will not be ready in time so the job falls to you"_ Tsunade said, the entire office went ghostly quiet; you could hear the walls creaking. "_Fine, I will take the job, but as soon as I deem Naruto as mature enough I will pass the job onto him" _Kakashi said he wasn't pleased at Tsunade's idea, but Naruto would be ready in no time especially if he is among the ranks of ANBU.

Sai saw Tsunade's signal and skipped across the roofs of Konoha's businesses; he saw that Kakashi was with Tsunade. At least he looked kind of alive Sai thought, instead of going threw the window the old fashioned way he thought it would be best if he knocked anyway jumping through the window might wake up Mai, who he was carrying in his arms. She had slept most of their trip here so it's better for her to stay asleep than be awake and probably crying.

Tsunade got up out of her chair to open the door for sai, Kakashi didn't want to turn around so he continued to look out at the village. "_Kakashi-sempai I have something for you, but first you must close your eyes"_ Sai said as he winked to Tsunade, Kakashi closed his eyes. Sai placed Mai in Kakashi's lap, Kakashi still having his eyes closed was wondering what the hell did Sai place in his lap. _"Open your eyes Kakashi-san"_ Tsunade said with a smile, Kakashi opened his eyes…

_It was impossible_

_He never saw this moment coming_

_But there she is…_

_His Daughter_

She opened her eyes, she had his dark onyx eyes but she had her mother's hair. But she was beautiful, Tsunade got wrapped in the moment… this was one of those moments life's troubles just seemed to melt away; Sai couldn't help himself he smiled slightly. He knew his choice was a good one; she's better off here with the love of her father than be back with her mother who could barely look after herself let alone a small human being. "_What is her name?"_ Kakashi asked Sai quietly not wanting to upset his newly awoken princess. "_I gave her the name Mai_…" Sai said, Kakashi gave him a questionable look "_What of Sakura?_" he asked, if Sai gave the name… where was Sakura _"Dhe's alive… things didn't go well Kakashi. Sakura didn't want anything to do with her daughter, I'm sure if I left Mai in Sakura's hands… you wouldn't have a daughter" _Kakashi's heart sunk, Sakura was the most mothering and kind person he had come across. This was his fault forcing this child into her life when she was barely sixteen. "_I'm sure Sakura… will want Mai back at some time_" Kakashi said, but Tsunade and Sai exchanged a look and Kakashi knew what they were meaning "_Sai has told me…of Sakura's behaviour… I don't think it would be wise for Sakura to see the baby, until she is ready and comes to find her herself. She has been a lot like you Kakashi…. Self-destructive and barely clinging onto anything in the world, again what Sai tells me Sakura will be under suicide watch"_ Tsunade said as she sat down on her desk. All the happiness from meeting his daughter was gone because of what he was told to do, Sakura still wanted to die. Still after nearly a year, she had not improved "_You have my word Kakashi, I will take care of Sakura the best of my abilities and get her back to her old self" _Sai waved at Kakashi and Tsunade before disappearing.

Tsunade and Kakashi stood in a moment of silence, little Mai was staring up at Kakashi with the cutest smile. "_Tsunade…we will need to tell the others eventually. It's not like I can make up the excuse that I spawned Mai out nothing, they need to know_." Kakashi gave Tsunade a stern look, Tsunade shrugged _"we will deal with that business tomorrow, for now I suggest that you spend time with your daughter_" Tsunade dismissed Kakashi who was more than happy to leave.

Kakashi took Mai home, he knew he had nothing for her but that was the best part of having nin dogs around the place. He got Urushi Akino and Guruko to go buy baby stuff, the dogs weren't at all pleased that they were asked to buy nappies and baby formula but it was their masters' baby so they had to no matter what… never bite the hand that feeds you. Pakkun and Bull were given strict orders to remove any alcohol in Kakashi's apartment. He now had something in his life that was depending on him to remove any bad habit and require a loving family, even if he would be playing the single dad card for a while.

Mai never cried once that day, didn't even get upset when someone let firecrackers off in Kakashi's building. His little Mai to love and cherish till the day he dies.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Much love, Tawryn xx**


	5. Mocking Bird

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter five- Mockingbird

* * *

Kakashi didn't sleep at all, he was watching his daughters movement every breath she took comforted him. His Dogs were all asleep surrounding the makeshift cot which was a drawer from Kakashi's wardrobe; Kakashi had plenty of time to buy all that stuff…. He was sure he was off to rehab with her in the next couple of days. But today would be the challenge; Tsunade was going to tell the others the truth…

Sai arrived back home hoping to find Sakura in a better state than when he left. He went around to her room; Sakura was still in the same spot when he left she was still staring out the window. "_Sakura, are you alright?"_ he asked quietly, "_Is she gone?_" Sakura said with a nasty threatening tone _"Yes-"_ Sakura interrupted him "_Did you see Kakashi_…" Sai wasn't sure how to answer this question the wrong words could spell disaster _"Yes, he is going to look after Mai_" Sakura turned around quickly to look at Sai directly in the eye "_What did he think of her?_" Sakura's voice was low and unemotional, as if she didn't care if Mai was in the hands of her father or living with a pack of wolves. _"Well apart from being on the verge of crying… I think he was utterly in love the moment I placed Mai in his lap_" Sai smiled at Sakura who just gave him a your-digging-yourself-a-bigger-hole kind of look. "_Good, she's gone"_

Kakashi took a quick shower, probably the quickest he had taken in all his life as he didn't want to leave Mai with his dogs, they would probably teaching her how to speak dog. He chose to put on his ANBU gear, so the village wouldn't recognise him…hopefully but having silver hair does have its downfall when you're not wanting to be recognised a reason. He picked up little Mai and gently began the trip to the Hokage across town, he kept to the back streets not wanting to attract attention to his daughter. He arrived at Tsunade's on office on time to find… Tsunade was asleep on her desk. "_Lady Tsunade, it's time to wake up…"_ He said gently knowing Tsunade had probably been drinking most of last night. Tsunade groggily got up with her head pounding… she had better stop drinking sometime soon. "_Oh Kakashi, you're on time… and you brought Mai with you, excellent. Naruto, Sasuke and the others should be here any minute then, so you're lucky you brought Mai with you. I'm sure they won't try and do anything with a baby in your arms."_ Tsunade said while swallowing half a bottle of aspirin. A shudder of fear went down Kakashi's spine he didn't realise he would have to explain his actions that soon.

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and a few others came in all at the same time, Tsunade's office hasn't been this full in years. "_Why does Kakashi-sensei have a baby_?-" Naruto asked but Ino quickly cut in "_That's Sakura's baby…"_ after Ino revealed the truth the office went quiet. _"WHAT! SINCE WHEN DID SAKURA HAVE A BABY_?" Naruto's jaw practically dropped to the ground. _"About two weeks ago…"_ Kakashi said quietly, surprised that Mai was still asleep after Naruto opened his big fat mouth. _"Sakura's pregnancy was an accident as a sort off… unforeseen side effect_" Tsunade had to say something, the tension in the room was unbelievable "_Then why is Kakashi sensei holding Sakura's baby…_" Sasuke asked in his usual 'cool' tone. Tsunade sighed "_Kakashi is holding Sakura's baby… because he fathered the child"_ Tsunade closed her eyes ready for everyone to erupt in anger. Kakashi looked at the group who all were tomato red with anger "_WHAT THE HELL_!" Sasuke yelled in anger at Kakashi "_You were the reason why Sakura wanted to die… YOU RAPED SAKURA_!" Sasuke took out his katana, "_Wait Sasuke… I was ordered too. I didn't want to at all but you lot should understand the needs to be elite ninja even as ANBU… if I didn't do what I did, someone else would've… and I'm not talking consensually. If Sakura was going to become ANBU… she needed to lose her chastity, I was chosen to remove it"_ Kakashi said with heart felt remorse hoping the others would see his reasoning. "Kakashi is telling the truth, the elders knew of Sakura's delicacy… they gave the orders…" Tsunade backed up Kakashi's story "But how could you do this to Sakura!" Ino had to say something this was about her best friend "I had too… would you rather another teacher? Guy? Jiraiya? Asuma? Iruka? The point is, this was an order from the elders it had to be done" Kakashi's words had only reached the others ears "_Kakashi-sensei is in the right here, we are ninja. We live by the code, we out our mission first. Sadly our friend Sakura was a part of this situation… but now its been nearly ten months and Sakura still hasn't come back, she was too sensitive for this and now has run away. Even sending the baby back. Sakura has been lost… she is not the Sakura we grew up with"_ Shikamaru said with such finesse, all listened attentively.

Sasuke was the only one who still didn't see reason, he believed what his teacher did to _**his **_Sakura was unforgivable and Kakashi deserved to be punished. He disappeared in fury of smoke, but not before throwing a couple of kunai in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi was able to dodge the first two, but having Mai in his arms slowed his reaction time… both of them were hit. Kakashi was hit in his abdomen while Mai was severely injured… receiving a large cut across her arm and chest even the kunai managed to nick Mai's head…the moment Kakashi saw the injury he knew this was serious. Kakashi fell to his knees, that kunai which hit him was a good one. He only panicked when Mai's cries were deafening. Ino took Mai out of Kakashi arms and headed straight to the infant ward in the hospital, while Shikamaru and Naruto got Kakashi up and took him to the hospital.

As soon as the kunai was out of Kakashi, he was pacing outside the infant ward. Ino came out looking sorryful not wanting to look Kakashi in the eye. _"The Kunai that hit Mai… it only deeply cut her arm and chest… but where it hit her in the head, her eyes was severally damaged. She's blind in both eyes, Kakashi-sensei I am so sorry…" _Ino placed her arm on Kakashi's; she had never seen any of her sensei's cry… let alone Kakashi. Ino took Kakashi's hand and dragged him to where they were keeping Mai, Ino brought out a chair for him. Kakashi stayed in that chair for nearly three days never parting with his daughter, guilt and revenge were eating him inside. It was his fault he should've just let someone else do the mission, but now Sasuke had hurt his daughter… Little Mai will never be fully welcomed in Konoha, an injury like hers as a disability will be seen as a weakness for all of Konoha. Kakashi had been told he will be Hokage, but how was he supposed to balance running the country and spend time with his daughter.

He had only just got her

She will never have a normal life

Was he being punished?

Sasuke better not show his face or he's a dead man

Sakura had not improved she became increasingly more aggressive towards anyone including Sai, who now has developed a sixth sense so he could tell when Sakura was about to throw something at him. "_Sakura, if you continue like this… you will destroy yourself_" Sai said as he dodged a rock, perhaps next time he had better wait until she was indoors away from objects that could seriously inflict some damage. "_You can't keep going on like this… you're hurting the people around you_" Sai said as he shielded his face from another rock _"I don't care, that's why I have to leave… too be as far from Konoha as possible_" Sakura snarled at Sai, she wanted to throw a bolder at him. Why can't he see that he is constantly annoying her? Now that the monster is out of her life she can do whatever she wants. As from tomorrow she will leave and find a new life.

Naruto came and visited Kakashi at the hospital. He needed to see Kakashi as Sakura's friend and ex-student "_I'm not happy at all what you did but I'm sure…you made her comfortable_-" Kakashi interrupted Naruto "_I knocked her out_" Kakashi said bluntly, Naruto awkwardly shifted around. _"So Sakura just dumped Mai on you_" Naruto said as he looked into Mai's hospital incubator "_Couldn't say I blame her. I have the feeling that the Sakura we knew is no longer, especially if she dumped her own daughter"_ Kakashi said, Naruto being Naruto didn't know what to say "Did Sasuke manage to hurt her…" Naruto asked but Kakashi remained silent for a few moments "_he did… She's blind"_ mai started to cry… now all of the hospital knew she was awake. Kakashi picked her up care fully and began to sing…

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that goat breaks from his cage_

_Daddy's gonna go through middle age_

_And if that crisis goes too far_

_Daddy's gonna buy a red sports car_

_And if that sports car really vrooms_

_Daddy's gonna date a girl with big bazooms_

_And if that girl informs your mom_

_Momma's gonna make a homemade bomb_

_And if that little bomb goes boom_

_Daddy's gonna take a trip to the moon_

_And if that Dad never comes back down_

_You'll still be the sweetest little girl in town_

Mai quieted down and went back to sleep. Kakashi smiled at Naruto "_All I can say sensei, is good luck with that… especially if you sing with those lyric…_" Naruto laughed at Kakashi before disappearing before Kakashi could hit on the back of the head.

* * *

**Attention people and alike! I need more reviews...**

**i was going to kill of Mai, but shes too cute. So i got Sasuke to be the typical evil guy everyone hates.**

**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... i have no idea what i will do with you.**

**REVIEW!-Not that hard, just click one tiny button. I wanna hear your thoughts Love/Hate the story?**

**Much Love,**

**Tawryn xx**


	6. Big White Wolf

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter Six – Big White Wolf

* * *

Tsunade had been shocked by Kakashi's change she was expecting him to go insane, especially without his alcohol which had been a huge comfort for him for so many months. But he hasn't touched a drop; his entire apartment had been cleaned out by his dogs Tsunade discovered. She watched Kakashi at a distance when he was at the hospital, he reminded her of a lovesick teenager completely obsessed with the one he loves, his daughter Mai. Tsunade contacted everyone she knew to see if they could save Mai's sight. But none could the damage was irreversible and she was too small for a transplant. Mai already had a little fan club going, the nurses were absolutely in love with her… or that they knew Kakashi would always be by her side. Kakashi was no longer required to go to rehab, but he felt like that made everything worse, now he just sits around waiting for Mai to be ready to take home also he knew in less than two months he would be Hokage of Konoha.

He sat by Mai's side for about two weeks, he nearly passed out when her bandages off. The kunai hits would defiantly leave her scarred for life, but it would be the scar on her left eye that would probably be the most frustrating. It was exactly like his.

Sakura on the other hand was finding life on the road a bit harder, she has gone through three bandit camps leaving them behind as nothing but fire and ash. She couldn't find any village or city to her liking; there were too many people everywhere she went. She had joined a couple of civilian teenagers in a quest of finding freedom but they were basically out to have fun, get drunk and see how many people they can sleep around with. So she only stayed with them for a couple of days.

It was when she made camp for a couple of days on the outskirts of waterfall country when she knew she was being followed. She kept her mind focused, these weren't Konoha ninjas. She slept with a knife underneath her pillow, but that didn't frighten off the intruder. She woke up with knife in hand when someone kicked her foot. "_Good to see that your skills are still in use… hello Sakura_" Sakura panicked and jumped up into a fighting stance _" Sasori… that's impossible ,you are supposed to be dead… I saw you die._" Sakura was confused she was awake but the man that stood in front of her didn't quite register "_yeah… but you should know better, I always have another trick up my sleeve"_ he smiled at her, ignoring the fact she looked like she was that close to slitting his throat _"Sakura, this is a peaceful run in. There's no need for violence tonight_" Sasori said as he carefully made his way to the fire, sitting down on the log nearby_ "Where are the others? You never travel alone"_ Sakura said as she lowered her stance but she was still on edge from all this, it's not everyday someone comes back from the dead. "_Don't worry… The others are far away, I was the only one sent here to find you"_ he said as he poked the fire with a stick "_Why would the Akatsuki want me?"_ Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, she hated Konoha and now she was being offered a spot in Akatsuki… wow some higher power must be loving her today. _"Cause we are in need of a medic, and they don't come around often…"_ Sasori glanced at Sakura, still noticing little has changed over the three years since she killed him, but he still was convinced that she could whoop his butt anytime she chooses. _"And there's another thing, the new guy in our group talks about you all the time, he told us what Konoha did to you… and that you had a daughter, obviously not by choice. So that's when we discussed it, and we came up with the idea that we want you to be one of us"_ Sasori stood up and walked over to Sakura who had moved very little since he frightened the crap out of her "_Who's the new guy_?" Sasori was quick to answer Sakura's question _"Your old team mate Sasuke"_

That name burned her head, what the hell was Sasuke doing? "_Why is he with you again, what did he do this time_" Sakura wanted to know the motive behind Sasuke's return to the Akatsuki, last time he joined up he was only there a couple of months and returned to Konoha and swore loyalty to the Hokage. So she was lost, had something happened in Konoha that she was unaware of? "_He said he was disgusted with Kakashi, and the sight of him with Mai… tipped him over the edge a little. So he thought it best to hide for a while, at least until Kakashi is Hokage. But he also said he got Kakashi good, though he did say he might have hit the baby_" Sakura's jaw dropped, Kakashi was going to be Hokage? This wasn't fair, someone like that shouldn't run Konoha.

The Day that Mai was released was one of pure happiness for Kakashi; he wanted nothing but to show Mai her new room. Which lady Tsunade, Hinata and Ino carefully designed for her. Kakashi's eyes were burnt out his head when he walked into his old study… everything was pink it was almost intoxicating to look at, but even Kakashi had to admit, it was soo cute! It gave him the excuse to play with stuffed animals again. Mai was a very quiet baby when Kakashi was around, but he was always told off by the dogs when he left, because the moment he left Mai she would just cry and cry.

Sakura was taken to snow country up in the mountains; the Akatsuki knew how to hide themselves. They were hidden deep into the mountains where if you slipped up once you would fall to a untimely death. Sasori was very comforting to Sakura, she felt slightly less agitated when he was near she thought it was because she had killed him already so hopefully he had gotten the idea not to try and hurt her or he will end up where he was last time. When Sakura arrived at the mountain camp, she was given a warm welcoming by the rest of the gang. All interested to know the story behind her leaving Konoha but she would leave that for another day, she wanted to spend time with her new best friend Sasori.

Sasuke approached Sakura many times that night, she ignored him. Sasori had to give a slight chuckle, Sasuke will not give up Sakura so easily he never has let any of his previous pets stray. It was only when Sakura was cuddled up to Sasori when Sasuke approached them aggressively _"Sakura, why won't you talk to me. This is getting annoying and childish…"_ Sasuke glared at Sasori who only then put his arm around Sakura "_Why don't you just leave her alone, I'm sure you have other matters to attend too" _Sasuke snarled at Sasori, but he then walked off back into the darkness of the night and left Sasori and Sakura snuggled up to one another. Sakura and Sasori sat snuggled up to one another for quite some time before Sasori realised that Sakura's breathing had slowed down and she had drifted off to sleep. He picked her up gently in his arms, he looked down at the sleeping girl she was undoubtedly beautiful when she was awake but as she slept she showed how truly haunted she is by what Konoha had done to her. He hadn't organised sleeping arrangements so looks like she would be taking his bed for tonight and he would have the ground.

Kakashi's inauguration was only two weeks away and he felt like he wouldn't be able to handle it, he had to take Mai with him everywhere; the dogs had gone on strike. So he was quite literally a 24/7 dad so how was he supposed to watch Konoha when his daughter couldn't handle being parted from him. The truth about her and how Mai came to be was too remain a secret under the Hokage's orders, but the villages gossiped and they were going to anyway. Having a daughter with pink hair exactly like his old students was bound to bring gossip, and to make things worse was his ex-students mysterious disappearance. He had to find someone to look after her or at least have Tsunade look after her, its not like she would be busy once she stood down as Hokage.

He was at home playing with Mai on the ground when he heard a scratching at his front door, he left mai on the floor and went to check out the noise. He opened the door to find a large white wolf sitting in front of him. The wolf looked up at him _"hey_" Kakashi was a little beside himself…. A talking wolf at his front door "_Hi…what's a wolf like yourself doing at my front door?"_ Kakashi raised his eyebrow while he took a good look at the white wolf_ "My name is Haku, I was sent by your father Sakumo. To help you with your daughter" _Haku said as he waved his tail side to side hoping that Kakashi would let him in "_My father's dead-" "Yes I know, But he was called white fang… he spoke to me a few days ago as a spirit, saying that his only sons life hangs in the balance… he said that you are having trouble with Mai and you are worried about becoming Hokage and leaving Mai without her father"_ Whoever this wolf was he spoke in a very superior way, Kakashi was reminded of the Neji. "_Alright, I'll take your word. What makes you think that you can help Mai?"_ Kakashi let the wolf in, it still freaked him about how big this wolf was… his dogs looked tiny in compared to Haku who only just came up to Kakashi's hip. Big Doggy…

Haku sat next to Mai, "all she needs is a seeing eye dog… she will be fine with me Kakashi, go out… it seems like you have been cooped up in the apartment too long. Kakashi watched Haku for a few moments with Mai, it was weird seeing a large wolf pick up his daughter using his large and very sharp teeth. "_Fine, I will go out. I need to sort out a few things anyway" _Leaving Mai with Haku in a room alone was causing Kakashi's heart to race, what is he thinking leaving his daughter with this wolf.

* * *

**reviews reviews reviews, why dont you exist?**

**c'mon people, i see the traffic. i get the fav story or author... but i really want reviews. I Feed off them! **

**anyways,**

**much love xx**

**Tawryn**


	7. Pink Is Back In

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter Seven – Pink is Back in

Four years later

Kakashi was Hokage as promised by Tsunade, for the first time in years Konoha was a peaceful city crime was down and missions had to been booked in months in advance. He spent most hours stuck in his office bored out of his mind; luckily he had a dart board put in his office or who knows what the extreme boredom would do to him. He spent so much time signing pieces of paper he didn't even have to look to know where to sign. _"Hey old man! Where were you at lunch?"_ Kakashi wanted to hide, but the loud blonde's voice already told him he was outside waiting by the door. "_I'm busy Naruto come back later"_ Kakashi rummaged through pieces of paper to make it look like he actually was doing work, but the blonde kicked the door open "_Liar! You always have sucked at lying Kakashi now get your shit together and get some Raman! Before I drag you down there mysel_f" Naruto walked closer and closer to Kakashi ready to grab him of he tried to escape. But a large white blob crashed in the office knocking everything off Kakashi's desk causing paperwork to fly everywhere then a smaller pink flash smashed in the white fluffy thing, Kakashi sighed… the two figures separated revealing a large white wolf and small pink haired toddler, the two were growling at each other. Naruto just stood there watching the two, completely dumbfound by what's happening right in front of him. Haku had his ears flat back and his canine teeth showing aggressively, Mai was snarling at Haku crouched on all fours… showing a genetic attribute her two canine teeth were exactly like Haku's apparently Mai had a genetic gift past down from her grandfather onto her. Mai lunged at Haku aiming for his throat with her teeth "_Kakashi? Is Mai like this normally_?" Naruto asked as he watched Mai kick Haku's butt "Not all the time… ever since she those teeth of hers she's being constantly at Haku's throat…" Kakashi looked at his daughter gnawing on Haku's ear. "_You know you could spend time with her today, take her to the park… watch her create more craters in the playfields. Shes spending too much time with the white fluff ball_" Naruto said looking at Kakashi, Kakashi nodded in agreement _"next time Raman is on me, Mai come on I am taking you to the park. I'm sure Haku has some work to do..._" he said giving Haku silent orders to go home the rest of the day. Mai smiled at him "_Ok daddy, let's go."_ Mai grabbed Kakashi by the hand and dragged towards the door. Naruto laughed, that little girl had her dad wrapped around her finger.

Mai was on Kakashi's shoulders for most of their walk together to the park, its seems ages since the pair had spent quality time together. Mai had funning sitting on her dad shoulders, she could plait his hair without him noticing, "daddy when are you going to let me go to the academy? I'm bored at normal school…" Mai said as she got bored and started to put bows in her dads hair "_my answer is still no-" "but Haku said I would do very well! He said that you and mum were gifted students_" Mai interrupted her father, she was happy with him. So she crossed her arms and pouted. Kakashi was hopefully one day going to get rid of that wolf, especially when he brought up Mai's mother. _"I don't want you in the academy… and I told you not to bring up your mother, she's gone_" Kakashi said in a harsh voice to his daughter, Mai jumped off his shoulders and yelled at him "_why do you always say that! Everyone else I know has a mum, so why can't I talk about her, I'm sure she would let me attend the academy"_ Mai's temper had flared up, she was as just hot headed as her mother. "_How many times have we gone over this-" "but you never talk about her! I only hear the whispers in the village of what she was like" _Mai had a very annoying habit of interrupting her father; she didn't care if he was the Hokage. Mai ran off in tears… leaving Kakashi in the street with everyone staring at him, he sighed how was he supposed to control Mai as a teenager when he couldn't get her to understand at four years old. He went after her knowing that finding her would take a while, that damn Haku had taught her to be very good at hide and seek.

Mai to her secret spot in the forest, she found this place when the other school children chased her in here. It was the only place she knew where she was sure nobody could find her, she grabbed a nearby stick to help her see where she was going. She sat by the small pond and listened to the frogs play in the water, she took of her shoes and dipped her small feet in. the cold water relaxed her; her dad was being a butthead in her opinion. The moment she learnt to listen she knew that there was something about her that made her different from the other little girls in the village, and she knew it wasn't about her not being able to see. Naruto and the others always whispered about her… and her dad, Mai always felt hurt when Ino was teaching her at school she was always mean to her and making her sit at the back of the class by herself.

"_Who are you_?" a small boys voice came from the nearby bushes, Mai jumped up to her feet . She put her hood over her head attempting to disguise herself just in case it was the mean children from school "_come out from where your hiding… or I will scream_" her heart was beating a million miles an hour, the little boy came out from the bushes "_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you_" he sounded nice _"who are you little boy?_" Mai asked as she stepped backwards, she had never been approached by someone when she had been alone before. _"My name is Kaori… I'm just here, I'm playing a prank on my mum_" he said, Mai couldn't help but give a small smile. She wished she could games with her dad. Mai heard someone else jump from the trees. _"Mum! You found me_" Kaori laughed. Mai knew Kaori was around three years old from his voice. But she didn't like the feeling his mum gave off… she heard them whispering but it was too monotone for her to understand. She heard something been taking out of Kaori's mothers pocket. Then she heard something been thrown at her… she didn't know what it was so she shielded her face with her arm, whatever it was it was the most painful thing Mai had ever been hit by. Mai screamed in pain "_Daddy!"_

Kakashi heard Mai's screams, he summoned his dogs and Haku to follow him to the forest.

"kill her mum, I want to go home already" Kaori said as he pushed his mum in Mai's direction _"your just at the wrong place at the wrong time…"_ her voice was calm she sounded as if she was a nice person, Mai fell to the ground she felt a sticky liquid all along her arm. The strange woman lifted something above Mai's head and moved to strike her with it. But then Haku jumped from the tree above, pinning the woman to the ground. All Mai heard for a while was a lot of bad words and Haku ripping into the woman's flesh. The woman stopped moving "_get off me you stupid dog_!" The woman grabbed a kunai from her leg bandages and was about to stabbed him with it when someone else pounced on her arms.

Kakashi used all his strength to pin the woman to the ground, their eyes met… "_Sakura!_" he growled at her, what the hell is she doing here and more importantly why wasn't she picked up for being in fire country. "_Get off me_!" Sakura managed to push Kakashi off, the two went silent they were both looking at each other. Sakura had changed; she had grown a lot taller… and skinnier. Her hair was well past her waist, she looked good but at the same time she looked like she wouldn't have trouble taking on Kakashi. Since he was pushed off, he went straight to Mai who was still on the ground. "_What hell possessed you to throw a kunai at a child_" Kakashi took of Mai's hood, Sakura gasped loudly. "_Daddy it hurts!_" Kakashi picked Mai up in his arms "_Granny Tsunade will fix you up_" Kakashi looked Sakura directly in the eyes "_you should leave Sakura…"_ he said as Haku sat next to him, "_But she hurt pup…"_ Haku growled at Sakura and Kaori who was hiding behind her "_So much for knowing everything Haku, she who hurt our pup happens to be her mother" _As soon as Kakashi finished what he was saying Haku's hackles stood up "I see you have your own child now?" kakshi asked her while looking at the small toddler standing behind her. _"Kaori is my son … you killed his father not more than five months ago_" Sakura said as she lifted Kaori up into her arms. He looked simular to Sakura but he had his father's hair and eyes Kakashi noted "_Sasori?... you should've known better than to be with him Sakura, I'm sure I taught you better than that, anyway he isn't dead. Just locked up._" Kakashi said as he began to walk away from Sakura and back to Konoha. "_Take your son and leave, I have my daughter to attend too-" "Daddy, can you put me down… I want to walk"_ Mai interrupted her dad, Kakashi carefully put her down. The other dogs jumped out from the bushes and circled Kakashi and his daughter and the pair walked off into the forest holding each other's hand. _"At least let me say hello to her!" _Sakura yelled at Kakashi, Kakashi bent down and whispered into mai's ear. Mai nodded in agreement, Kakashi placed Mai on Haku's back. Slowly Haku made his way over to Sakura, Kakashi stayed closely behind him.

Sakura wasn't sure if she was angry to see her daughter or relieved that she was being looked after. _"Hey honey…"_ Sakura's mind went blank, she had just added up all the information in her mind when she saw the scar along Mai's eye "_how long…have you been…blind for_?" she asked as she glanced at Kakashi who simply shook his head. "Sad_ says some Sasuke guy and him had a misunderstanding when I was little, I was caught in the crossfire_" Mai smiled, Sakura looked like she was going to be sick. She remembered when Sasori told her that Sasuke told him that he might've hit Mai when he got angry at Kakashi. "_Mum? How come you never wanted me…"_ Mai started to cry softly "_who has been telling you that? Your father?" _Sakura glared at Kakash_i "no, dad doesn't like to talk about you… but your old friends Ino, choji, Shikamaru, ten ten… they all whisper it_" Sakura tucked a few strands of Mai's hair behind her ear "_it's complicated and not for children's ears"_

"_Mai it's time to go…"_ Kakashi and Haku began to walk off with Mai _"Remember Sakura, you should leave soon… ANBU patrol this area, they will be here in about five minutes. So go now before you end up in prison."_ Kakashi said as he disappeared into the forest.

Kakashi walked silently, he had already summoned his ANBU squad to track Sakura down. Now it was just a matter of time before he faces her again.

Kakashi left Mai with Tsunade to heal her arm, he went to visit a certain prisoner to make sense of some things. Sasori was chained to the wall by both his feet and hands_, "Sasori, I need some information_" Kakashi undid his chains and put a plate of food next to him _"I don't know anything about Akatsuki… so stop wasting your time and kill me already" _Sasori said as he pushed back the plate of food over to Kakashi "_no, I'm here about Akatsuki. I want to know why Sakura would be poking around Konoha and with your son_" Sasori's head shot up when Kakashi mentioned his son was in Konoha "_Kaori? Is he alright, is Sakura hurt?"_ Sasori gave Kakashi a grim look "_they are both fine, for now. I think Sakura's pride is hurting more than anything"_ Kakashi gave Sasori a comforting hand on his shoulder _"good I would hate for anything to happen to them, did Sakura over react to something… as you well know she can be a real drama queen_" the pair of them let out a small chuckle "_she hit my daughter with her kunai… i think she thought Mai was a threat to your son Kaori_" Kakashi said as he pushed back the plate of food back to Sasori "_I'm sorry Kakashi, Sakura must've over reacted, which is weird because your daughter isn't in the academy… so I don't know why Sakura would've gone for her" _Sasori said_ " I don't think Sakura recognised Mai… also Mai had her hood up, so I'm sure that didn't help the situation_" the both of them nodded in a silent agreement that both Sakura and were at fault, _"So how long till I see Sakura?_" Kakashi looked Sasori in puzzlement in what he just asked him. But then he heard banging and screaming in the hallway outside. "_I'll be back soon_" Kakashi got up and left Sasori without chains to eat the remaining food on his plate.

Kakashi left the cell into the hallway, where just by luck he managed to dodge a flying ANBU officer. _"Where is my son!"_ Sakura was screaming over and over again at the officers who were pinning her to the nearby solid concrete wall "_Hokage-sama we found the woman about 56 kilometres from Konoha"_ an ANBU officer passed him all Sakura's weaponry and items she happened to have on her at the time "_let her go…"_ Kakashi sighed; the officers stopped pinning Sakura against the wall. Sakura gave Kakashi such I'm-going to-kill-you look that it sent a shiver down his spine. Kakashi grabbed Sakura's hand, she resisted at first but Kakashi practically dragged her to the nearby cell. Sakura went in still on alert, but then she spotted Sasori leaning up against the cell wall. Sasori stood up quickly just in time for Sakura to knock him back down to ground as she pounced on him, the two then shared a very intimate kiss. Kakashi awkwardly coughed as he entered the cell _"Kaori will be here soon, it seems he has made friends with Mai. They will be here shortly."_


	8. One Vodka,Two Vodka, Three Vodka ,Floor

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter Eight – One Vodka, Two Vodka, Three Vodka… Floor!

**Sorry For Taking Ages To Update! xx**

* * *

"DAD!" Mai yelled for her dad in the hallway outside her mother's cell, there was no way in hell she was going in there.

Kakashi let out a slight groan, he knew that yell all too well. Mai wanted something; he excused himself from Sakura and Sasori only to walk out to find his daughter throwing a tantrum on the ground with several Anbu operatives circling her having no idea how to handle the Hokage's daughter.

"_Mai, can't you see that I'm busy_…" Kakashi said as he picked her up off the ground realising Sakura's son Kaori was sitting down against the wall looking bored out of his brains. "_Let's all go into the room where Sakura is…"_ Kakashi gave a slight nod for Kaori to go to his mum; he looked absolutely delighted to see his mum he rushed in nearly tripping over himself.

"_Now Mai, please don't make me look stupid in front of our guests" _Kakashi pleaded with his daughter who simply nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled as she always does – the kind that is just so innocent and cute she seems like she can get away with everything. Kakashi kissed her forehead and gave a slight chuckle; this was one weird day for him. He entered to see Sakura and the red head having a real family moment.

It was going to be a tad bit awkward to be intruding on this 'moment' but this mess needed to be sorted out pronto. Kakashi made a small cough, the whole moment ended with Sakura glaring at him with those incredibly intense green eyes. He gulped out of his nervousness, he didn't want anything to happen now especially with Mai in his arms.

But he had better get this done with before he gets his head kicked in. "_alright, as the Konoha law stands all three of you are in my charge as captives… Sasori will have to remain in here, at least for the time being… Sakura, you and your son are free to stay in Konoha_." Kakashi's postured stiffened when Sakura made a small groan, but only out of frustration "_how long will it take for Sasori to be released?_" She asked as she stood up and so she was right in front of Kakashi, Kakashi took a step back and put Mai down and pushed her gently behind him.

"_Sasori being a member of a terrorist organisation…won't be let out anytime soon, the elders are currently discussing his sentence. Sasori should count himself lucky that he isn't facing the death sentence"_ Kakashi took another step back, as he saw Sakura's temper flaring and he didn't want to be punched through any walls. But luckily something else distracted them.

Haku came flying in pouncing on Mai, who instantly retaliated and started to growl and snarl at him. Mai managed to get Haku off her; she tackled him to the ground and sunk her teeth into the scruff of his neck. Kakashi sighed yet another play fight, so much for not making her dad look stupid in front of his 'guests'. Kakashi broke up the pair before they started to get violent.

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed "_she's defiantly yours"_ she said as she sat back down next to Sasori who couldn't stop letting out a small scoff "_nifty daughter you have there_"

"_Mai, home now_" Kakashi said sternly, Mai looked at her dad and knew that she was in trouble. Kakashi picked her up and put her on Haku's back "_home Haku, and make sure she stays there_" Haku nodded and left the cell in a poof of black smoke.

"_Sakura, we need to talk…"_ Kakashi said as he took a step closer to her, preparing himself just in case Sakura felt like hitting him. "_What makes you think I would go somewhere with you, alone_?" Kakashi sighed she is going to play that card "you need to hear what I have to say" he said quietly. Sakura nodded and gave Sasori and Kaori a quick kiss before heading off with Kakashi.

Kakashi took Sakura to his office, constantly thinking of what he was going to say to her. He didn't plan on her agreeing to talk to him. Kakashi pulled up a chair for her; politely she sat down watching Kakashi like a hawk. She did though have a quick glance around the office; the walls were littered to what seems to be Mai's drawings. Kakashi coughed to get Sakura's attention, as she looked like she was off with the fairies

"_first things first, Sakura I…I have to say I'm sorry. i know you would like nothing better than to neuter me, but you also have to understand-"_ Sakura raised her palm up _"what's there to understand…you took advantage of me, and then I was landed with Mai… all for the benefits of Konoha? What's the benefit of this situation, because frankly I don't see any? I didn't become Anbu, Mai will never become a shinobi… the only person I see who have gotten something out of this is you Kakashi. Tsunade gave you the position because you are loyal to Konoha and would never question your orders"_

Sakura did have a good point, this whole thing had been a bit of a mess "_Sakura, I have been lined up for Hokage for many years… even before I began teaching you_" Kakashi crossed his arms, this was going to be one awkward conversation _"mmhhmm… still"_ . Sakura scooted the chair closer to Kakashi "_so how's it been since my… absence_" she had this mischievous smile and a small twinkle in her eye _"what do mean?"_ Kakashi said as sat down on the floor next to her "_have you been seeing anyone?"_ Sakura asked Kakashi as she sunk back into her chair and seemed to have a sultry look on her face.

"_I'm too busy with Mai and running this joint to have a life… so no, I haven't been seeing anyone"_ Sakura let out a small giggle, the infamous copy nin Kakashi Hatake can't get a date.

"_So how is Mai at the academy?"_ Sakura had wanted to ask Kakashi so many questions, but most of all she wanted to find out about her daughter. "_She doesn't go to the academy; I didn't want her to go in other words" _Kakashi lied down on the floor stretching his arms above his head "_why didn't you want her to go?_" "_She's blind Sakura; The other children tease her… so I get people in to teach Mai, so she can just have a normal life. But your old friend Ino, is starting to get on my nerves… she treats Mai like she has some kind of disease."_

So Ino was treating Mai poorly? Sakura will pop in later to Ino but for now she has Kakashi where she wants him. "_hmm… that is to be expected, as I'm sure Ino figured how Mai came to be_" Sakura knew the moment she left her best friend Ino would be the first one to start asking the questions.

A swift breeze blew into Kakashi's office distracting him inly for a few split seconds

Before Kakashi could blink Sakura was sitting on top of him slightly pinning him to the ground, she had caught him off guard. But she wasn't holding a kunai to his throat or even showed on her face of being angry. Kakashi sat up so she was now sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist _"Get off me Sakura…"_ he said quietly. Not only was this putting Kakashi in an awkward position but him being Hokage anyone is bound to show up in his office. But her legs just slightly tightened around his waist "_getting a little frigid after all these years Kakashi?"_ she sneered, but soon that sneer was wiped of her face when Kakashi pushed her off him and against the wall.

Sakura rubbed her head she took a good knock against the cement wall, but she realised Kakashi was still on the other side of the room breathing heavily and glaring intently at her. She defiantly got him mad quite quickly. "_Do not mock me Sakura! You have no idea what that guilt and resentment have done to me, it made me sick every time I thought of you, every time Naruto came poking about and every time Mai asked questions about you_" Kakashi kept his voice in check, yelling in the Hokage's office usually brought Anbu officers to pop up in about two seconds. "S_erves you right!"_ Sakura yelled at him, she had that pain in her gut that she could kill him any second without a thought.

There was silence in the office, even the town of Konoha below was quite as a whistle.

The glares between Sakura and Kakashi were pretty close to setting the whole room on fire. "_I know!, seeing our daughter reminds me every second of the day of what they made me do to you!" _Sakura had never seen Kakashi this made, not even when they were younger and torched all his porn. "_Why'd you do it then? You should've turned down the mission, then I'm sure none of this would've happened_" Sakura sighed at this moment she knew yelling at each other wouldn't solve this problem. _"I could've yes, but then this mission would've still been active… it was written with the Hokage orders, the elders made this mission… they needed to make sure you were ready for Anbu and so they came up with… well you know_" Kakashi walked over to his desk sat down and poured himself a shot of whiskey. _"If I didn't do it… someone else would've been brought in, and from what info I got it whoever landed with the orders wouldn't have been from Konoha it would've been an outside job."_

Sakura was astounded by the information Kakashi had given her, after all these years she would've thought it was a normal mission, turn it down and it would disappear. For once the cat had gotten her tongue as she looked at Kakashi, and that's when she did notice him and took his appearance down in her mind in detail. Overall he looked shaggy and un-kept, anyone could see that he hasn't shaved recently as Sakura could see the bristles through in mask. His hair was too long, he could've put his hair up in a ponytail but his usual silver shine that she remembered was no longer, Kakashi Hatake for the first time in his life was dull, grey and looked like a homeless person.

"_You look like shit Kakashi_" Sakura said, Kakashi looked at her with a small snigger on his lips. _"Welcome back Sakura"_

All was forgiven, the truth was clear to Sakura and now nothing would get in her way of continuing her strive to have normal life.

Kakashi got out a large bottle of something he had been saving for quite some time, it was a large bottle of Vodka Naruto had given him on the 1st anniversary of him becoming Hokage. Then he got two small glasses, Sakura got the hint. "_About time you and me had a drink together Sensei"_ She smiled at Kakashi.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Abuse Of A Disabled Child

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter Nine- Abusing A Disabled Child,

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Sakura and her son Kaori had come back to Konoha, Kakashi had been battered by the elders to imprison them along with their orders to execute Sakura's lover Sasori. Some days he wished Sakura had never come back as he knew he would have to make a decision soon.

Mai had become increasingly difficult she might've have been only four nearly five, but she was one scary pre-schooler when things didn't go her way. Mai's tantrums had become quite famous around Konoha but no one knew them like Kakashi, he has had every object possible thrown at him. Mai might've lacked in eyesight but she had hearing that couldn't be matched by anyone. Haku her wolf had become quite annoyed by Mai's brat attitude, he had been disappearing more often wanting to get away from the monster.

Kakashi knew that her bratty attitude had been passed on by Mai's new best friend and half-brother Kaori; he was for sure the most pain in the arse kid ever created even to his disbelief surpassing Naruto in annoyingness.

Sakura walked into Kakashi's office stopping in her tracks as she noticed he was off daydreaming or he was in deep thought about a important subject.

"Kakashi?" she said as she approached his desk, mechanically Kakashi looked at her but with such little emotion it made the room seem colder.

"I'm busy Sakura …" he just simply said as he looked down to his desk and continued filling out paperwork.

Sakura felt slightly insulted he has never used that tone of voice before and since when has he actually been filling out reports. Sakura went to leave but Mai came in with Haku closely behind her, "Hey Sakura-sempai" Mai smiled at her mum, she hasn't ever addressed Sakura as her Mum when it became apparent that Sakura would be staying in Konoha.

"Hi Mai" Sakura said as she continued on her way out of Kakashi's office.

"Dad! Stop doing your work… Haku is being mean again" Kakashi ignored his daughter as she had that spine tingling angry tone of voice, Mai wasn't at all impressed by her father's silent treatment…

"Dad! If you don't look at me in three seconds, I'm going to cry really loud" Mai glared at her father, but he still hadn't paid any attention to her.

"One…" Mai held her breath

"Two…" Kakashi kept ignoring her, flicking some pages of a report to the side.

"Three!" Mai opened her mouth… but before she could do anything, her father was out of his chair… and her jaw was sealed shit.

Kakashi looked down at his daughter with a winning grin on his face, he held up what he had used to shut her mouth together… Gafatape. There was no way in hell she was getting that off anytime soon, Kakashi smirked as he patted his daughter on the head and went back to his desk and continue his work.

Mai just remained in the middle of the room completely stunned what her father had just done to her.

Sakura walked back into the room to find that Kakashi was still trying to do his paper work.. but something was odd, it was too quiet. Sakura walked towards his desk… to see Kakashi desperately trying not to laugh hiding behind a report.

Sakura turned to Mai to see what was so funny.

"Hokage-sama… I think it's slightly inappropriate to ductape a blind girl's mouth together" Sakura sighed, this was bound to happen the moment he had asked her to run down to the store and buy some a few days ago.

"Your point is?" Kakashi grinned."

"You shouldn't abuse a disabled little girl" Sakura shook her head at Kakashi.

"I can do whatever I like, I can order people to do whatever I like" Kakashi stood up from his chair so he could finish the last of his statement "For I am the Hokage and have sovereign power or _everybody…_"

Haku coughed awkwardly, Bringing Kakashi out of his god like feeling… realising that what he had just said

"Talk about putting your foot in your mouth" Haku raised his brow

It took a few moments for Kakashi to register what Haku had meant by that, when he did realise he felt overwhelmed by guilt but it was far too late to apologise to Sakura she was nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" Kakashi grabbed his clock from the hanger and was out the door within seconds… forgetting that Mai remained in the room with her mouth taped together.

Mai turned to Haku for help… But he just gave out a small sinister chuckle.

"Sucks to be you…" he smiled, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

So Sorry For the delay! the plot bunny got shot the other day... so i have rewritten this chap around 4times lol.

i know its short, but dont worry its leading somewhere!

REVIEW COZ U LOVE ME! 3


	10. Release Me

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter Ten, Release Me

* * *

Kakashi was running as fast as he could, rushing past Shizuine who opened her mouth to say that he was expected to attend a meeting with the elders in an hour but even before she could finish the first syllable in the sentence Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

Kakashi practically bowled over a new group of office workers when he spotted Sakura turning the corner in the far distance of the corridor, he quickly apologised before continuing his chase to catch up to Sakura.

She knew that Kakashi was on her trail…. And that he had left Mai in his office with her mouth taped shut. But what he had said a few moments ago really offended her. Yes, he was the Hokage… but he didn't need shove it her face in his moment of glory that he has the power to order people to do what he sees fit.

They had both been through that ordeal, he didn't have to remind her even if it was by accident he should've known better.

"Sakura! For the love of god please stop" Sakura hadn't even noticed that Kakashi was that incredibly close as he grabbed her shoulder from behind and spun her around to face him.

She tipped her head slightly forward and looked at the ground to avoid looking at him directly, she wasn't sure if she should punch him in the balls or just cry underneath his touch.

"I..I…I'm Sorry Sakura-san, I should've learnt by now to check with my brain before I open my mouth" His voice did have the tone of remorse, but Kakashi was actually touching her… last time they had done that was in his office a few weeks ago but that was her pinning him to the ground to teach him a lesson, this was something else… like a friendship. But this was severely unwanted by Sakura who shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Kakashi"

"Sakura... Please listen; I don't have time for another chase around the Hokage building. But please I cannot stress how much I fully regret what I said. Since our convocation-"

Kakashi was interrupted by Sakura who held her hand up for him to stop talking and listen to her "Sasori is locked away in a cell, Kaori is followed everywhere… and I'm your damn sectary. Tell me Kakashi how is that supposed to please me? The last time… you know when we were having drinks.."

Sakura didn't finish her sentence; well to Kakashi's understanding she just muttered something that he could decipher.

"I didn't quite catch that last bit" Kakashi said as he leaned in a little, Sakura gave him a short glare.

"I said…I'm pregnant" If there was cloud hovering above them it should've rained down with thunder and lightning. "It's not Sasori's… It's yours"

'Shit,shit,shit,shit,SHIT!' was all that Kakashi was thinking, he saw the people around them stop and look at them the moment she dropped the massive bombshell. He quickly but softly grabbed her arm and took her into a nearby vacant office.

"Are you sure?"

"yes.."

"How sure? Weather man sure or we are all going to die eventually sure?" Kakashi was panicking this was the worst possible thing to happen especially at this time.

Sakura saw Kakashi's frantic face through his mask, she put both of her hands on his cheeks.

"Kakashi listen, I will just leave. I did it before therefore It can be done again" Little did Kakashi know that this was a part of a larger and sinister scheme.

"I don't want you to leave, I just got you back" Kakashi did say something honest to her, he did not want Sakura to go. He wanted Mai to get to know her mother and brother, he didn't want to bring any more heartbreak to little Mai.

"My bags are already backed… Kaori and I will leave tonight" said Sakura with no emotion and no empathy for the hurt and guilt leaving would bring to Mai and Kakashi.

"No." Kakashi voice was firm; Sakura queried his sudden answer with a raising of her eyebrow.

"You forget Kakashi, I am only a guest here I can leave whenever I want"

"What about Sasori? I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased if you run off"

There was a pregnant pause between the two, with all Sakura's heart she didn't want to leave Sasori in the cell of his. But she needed to go, for the benefit for those closer to her.

"Then go…" Kakashi waved her off and walked away from Sakura to his meeting which he was already late for.

Kakashi arrived at the elders chambers

"it's about time you got here, you may be Hokage… but your punctuality still sucks" one of the elders said as Kakashi entered their view.

"please forgive me, I had personal things to attend too"

"Don't tell me Mai and that dog of her are causing more trouble"

"No" Kakashi was astounded that the elders would bring such a thing up, okey perhaps they had fair game as Mai has earned a reputation around Konoha.

"Then what is it then?"

"I don't see why you have to know the affairs of the Hokage" Kakashi said as he sat down with all his paper work out in front of him.

That was probably the second most pointless meeting with the elders he has ever had, once again Kakashi had to announce why the only daughter to the hokage is not currently under taking any martial art lessons or attending the academy.

Kakashi needed a drink, it was already night fall… which meant Sakura was already quite a distance away from Konoha, she left him this time voluntary and it hurt Kakashi's pride as he thought that they were finally returning to normal.

He went to his favourite Sake house, where the booze was expensive and nobody there cared about each other's feelings. A perfect place for one to destroy himself and still somehow keep his dignity for the next day so all those closet won't suspect a thing.

He sat down in his favourite booth in the corner so if there were any prying eyes he would be unseen, after all he is the Hokage and something's Kakashi liked to keep private.

Woman always made their way over, but he wasn't interested not today at least.

Today we wanted the world to disappear and to leave him alone

Mai had lost track of time as she remained on the floor in her father's office, she heard the floor board's creak behind her as someone walked slowly into her dad's office.

Whoever it was began to gently take off the tape that was around her mouth.

"Mum?" she knew her mother's lavender shampoo anywhere.

"You mustn't scream, you must not make a sound, Promise" Sakura said as she quickly ripped off the last part of the tape, Sakura turned Mai to face her. Those scars on her face were astounding no wonder she didn't like looking people directly at her, those hazed over emerald green eyes was uncomforting for Sakura to look at.

But she had to do this; this was something she had wanted to do for a number of days.

"Just relax alright?" Sakura put her hands over Mai's eyes; her hands began to give the faint glow of chakra.

A cool tingle filled Mai's body…

It only took a few moments for Sakura to finish.

"Open your eyes Mai" Sakura smiled, hoping that finial her daughter would achieve a normal life.

She opened her eyes, at first she saw nothing but the shadows she had seen all her life. But colours started to show and she saw shapes forming. She saw her mother's face first, her flawless white skin and beautiful long pink hair.

"So this is what people look like?" Mai smiled at her mum before lunging at her for a heartfelt hug.

* * *

Naww...

Dont worry this has a twist to rival that guy who directed 'the village' and 'the happening'

Remember to review xx

no flames, or I'll get the ninja that sleeps under you're bed to get you while you sleep...


End file.
